My Hero
by Kithara Blue
Summary: Akhirnya aku mengerti tentang arti pertemanan, aku bisa menemukan tempatku kembali, aku bisa menemukan pahlawanku. / Salah satu fic untuk Challenge 24 Hour 10 Fic / Mind to RnR? Thanks before :)


_**Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**_

_**My Hero © Kithara Blue **_

_**Warning : Typo, OOC, weird story, ect.**_

_**Pairing : Zoro X Robin **_

_**Rated : T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read**_

_**~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-san**_

_**Hope you like it :D And Don't Forget to Review, Ok?**_

_**~oo000oo~**_

_**Salah satu fic untuk Challenge 24 Hour 10 Fic **_

_**My Hero**_

_ **(5/10)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Eh.." Nico Robin terperanjat hingga terjatuh melihat seorang pria besar dan tinggi berdiri menghalangi jalan Luffy "Si Topi Jerami"

"Ada apa Robin?" tanya Sanji cemas. Luffy, Sanji dan Zoro sudah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bertempur.

"Wah.. Wah.. Ternyata kau sudah menjadi wanita yang cantik, Robin." Sapa pria itu.

"Ada apa Robin? Kau kenal orang ini?" Luffy mulai tidak tahan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Dulu kami pernah bertemu..." Jelas pria itu. Chopper, Zoro, Sanji dan Usop semakin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

"_Kenapa Robin begitu ketakutan?"_ Batin Zoro. Zoro sudah memasang wajah serius yang begitu mengerikan siap menghadapi seperti apa saja lawannya.

"Sampai Robin begitu paniknya... Siapa Dia?" Nami berteriak mewakilkan pertanyaan disetiap benak orang yang berada disana.

"Wah.. Wah.. Wah.. Tenanglah, kalian tidak perlu terburu nafsu seperti itu," Lelaki itu kemudian duduk dengan santainya, "Aku datang kemari bukan atas perintah resmi. Mumpung cuaca baik, Aku ingin sedikit berjalan-jalan." Lanjutnya.

"Perintah katamu? Darimana asalmu?" Zoro sudah tidak menyukai suasana bertele-tele ini. "Dia adalah Aokiji, Admiral dari markas besar angkatan laut." Terang Robin yang sudah mulai tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menurutku sekarang kalian harus mati!" **Deg..** Semuanya kaget dengan pernyataan admiral Aokiji tersebut.

"_**... Orang yang paling berbahaya di antara kelompok ini adalah kau! Nico Robin!"**_

_**Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**_

"_**Nilai hadiah untuk menangkapmu bukan sekedar ukuran betapa kuatnya kau, melainkan juga mengindikasi bahwa kau orang yang sangat berbahaya."**_

"_**... Kau sudah dalam daftar sejak umur 8 tahun,"**_

"_**walau masih kecil kau mampu bertahan hidup dengan berkhianat, melarikan diri. Intinya kau selalu memanfaatkan mereka yang bisa menerimamu."**_

"_**... kalian akan menyesal karena telah mengajak wanita sumber masalah itu."**_

Kata-kata itu begitu menancap, sampai-sampai hatiku kebas. Sudah cukup dengan ocehannya. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosiku yang akan membuncah.

"Bicara apa kau? Kalau ingin menangkapku silahkan saja! TREINE FLEUR... CLUTCH..."

Aku melihat tubuh Aokiji yang hancur namun kemudian dia muncul kembali dari bongkahan es. "Perbuatanmu barusan sama sekali tidak bijaksana, Robin." Ucapan Aokiji sudah membuatku ngeri, keringat dingin sudah mengucur dari dahiku.

Aokiji membuat sebuah pedang dari rerumputan yang dibekukannya "ICE SABER!"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin membunuh seorang pun..." Aokiji sudah mengarahkan pedangnya kearahku, dia benar-benar berniat ingin membunuhku sekarang.

**Trang..**

Pedang Aokiji sudah ditahan Zoro, raut mukanya menggambarkan kemarahan. Ada apa dengannya?

Sanji juga membantu Zoro dengan tendangannya dan Luffy segera memukul Aokiji dengan kekuatan buah iblis gomu gomu.

"Dingin!" seru Luffy.

"A.. apa? Tiga orang sekaligus?" teriak Nami tak percaya.

"Ternyata kau mempunyai teman yang baik... Tapi, kau adalah kau, Nico Robin!" ujar Aokiji kemudian berlari kearahku, hingga didetik berikutnya aku sudah membeku dan tidak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Nasib buruk yang hanya menyertai wanita itu sejak lahir."**_

Semua perkataan tentangku masih terngiang-ngiang dibenakku, semuanya hampir sama. Kesialan dan kehancuran mengikutiku. Tidak ada satu pun yang menginginkan aku. Tapi mereka masih mengajakku menjadi teman mereka. Apakah mereka bodoh?

"_Tidak ada seorangpun didunia ini yang dilahirkan benar-benar sendirian!"_

Soura, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Apakah ini jawaban dari semua hal yang kau yakinkan. Mereka disaat kepercayaanku terhadap perkataanmu itu memudar. Apakah ini titik terangnya?

"_Bukankah sudah kuajarkan? Disaat sedih.. kau harus tertawa? Dereshi shi shi!"_

Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku berusaha, Soura.

"_Dereshishi.. Mereka sedang menunggumu di laut sana! Pergi dan temui teman-temanmu Robin! Hiduplah bersama mereka... Dereshishi."_

Soura, apakah mereka yang kau maksud? Aku hanya takut mereka semua yang menganggapku dan menyayangiku, pada akhirnya akan hancur.

**Cklek.**

Angin memasuki ruangan tempat kru Topi Jerami beristirahat malam ini. Aku melihat Zoro berjalan keluar. Lama aku tercenung melihat langit-langit ruangan ini, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar. Mencoba mencari udara segar bukanlah hal buruk.

Aku berjalan kearah Zoro, dia sedang menatap lautan yang luas malam ini, rembulan bersinar cerah dilangit, ombak pun beriak dengan tenang.

Aku berdiri disampingnya, bisa kurasakan dia melirikku untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian kembali menatap hamparan samudera yang tenang malam ini.

Lama kami berada dalam keheningan. Hingga aku memecahnya dengan pernyataan bodoh.

"Di dalam diriku tersimpan kegelapan yang kelak bisa saja menghancurkan kalian,"

Zoro menatapku dengan alis terangkat, mungkin dia belum mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? didalam diriku ada kegelapan yang tidak kalian ketahui." Nada bicaraku naik satu oktaf, entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang mengiris hatiku. Fakta terlalu mengejamkan.

Zoro sepenuhnya menatapku, "Tidak peduli walaupun kau seorang iblis, jika Luffy sudah menganggapmu seorang teman. Kau tidak bisa lari darinya."

**Deg..** Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku.

"Berusahalah untuk mengerti, jika seseorang yang telah dianggap teman oleh Luffy, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang itu pergi dari hidupnya. Percayakan semua ke Luffy!" Zoro menepuk pelan pundakku kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri yang masih mencerna perkataannya.

"_Soura, aku menemukan arti pertemanan yang pernah kau bilang. Sekarang aku janji akan melindungi mereka."_ Batinku bertekad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nami berlari kearah Luffy, sedangkan chopper mencari dimana keberadaan Zoro.

"Luffy apa yang kau lakukan disana?" teriak Nami, emosi sedang merasukinya, ketegangan untuk menyelamatkan Robin adalah melawan waktu.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda disaat sepenting ini, tahu! Bagaimana bisa kau Cuma membuang waktu di sana sementara mereka membawa Robin!"

"Robin! Ternyata dia rela mati demi kita! Robin mengorbankan dirinya supaya kita tidak diserang oleh armada angkatan laut. Robin ingin kita selamat!" Teriakan Nami terdengar oleh Zoro yang juga senasib dengan Luffy sekarang. Terjepit disaat waktu yang tidak tempat.

"_Semuanya akan semakin buruk bagi kalian, mulai hari ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."Ucap Robin ke Chopper_

"_Kukira selama ini kita selalu waspada. Robin datang pada kita sebagai musuh dan kita mengizinkannya bergabung. Atau ketakutan yang tiba-tiba bukan alasan baginya untuk meninggalkan kita," terang Zoro mengacungkan pedangnya untuk membuat suasana lebih tenang, "Mungkin sekarang saatnya bagi kita untuk menentukan. Apakah dia itu musuh atau teman!" Lanjut Zoro._

"... Apa yang kau pikirkan Robin?" batin Zoro sekarang, "Kau meremehkan kekuatan kami untuk melindungimu?" **Trak. **Zoro menghancurkan bangunan yang menjepitnya

"_Aku sudah tidak punya tempat tujuan atau kembali!"_

Zoro, Luffy, Chopper dan Nami berlari menyelamatkan diri dari gelombang pertema _Aqua Laguna._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya berakhir, Tim Bajak Laut Topi Jerami mampu menyelamatkan Robin. Semua sudah berakhir. Robin menemukan arti pertemanan yang sebenarnya, menemukan tempatnya untuk kembali, menemukan pahlawannya.

Setelah semua menjadi tenang, kapal Merry yang diganti menjadi kapal Sunny dan beberapa anggota tambahan di Tim Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Mereka memulai pertualangan baru malam ini.

**Grep.**

Zoro kaget saat seseorang merengkuhnya dari belakang. Dia—Robin— mampu membuat Zoro sekarang bingung setengah mati dengan apa yang terjadi./

"H..Hei."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Robin sambil makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"T..Tapi bukan aku saja yang menyelamatkanmu. Yang lain juga bertaruh nyawa, tapi kenapa kau..." ucapan Zoro terpotong dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Robin.

"Karena bagiku, kau adalah pahlawanku. Kau berbeda." Robin menundukan kepalanya kemudian melepas pelukannya ke Zoro. Dia berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

**Cup.**

Zoro menggengam tangan Robin agar berbalik kemudian mencium bibirnya pelan. Kejadian yang sangat cepat bahkan Zoro dan Robin sendiri kaget dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. "Hn, kau juga berbeda." Ucap Zoro canggung sedangkan Robin menantapnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Disisi lain kapal Kru lain mengintip kejadian yang terjadi antara Zoro dan robin. Ah! Jika Zoro tau pasti mereka sudah dicincangnya sekarang.

"Dasar pasangan aneh." Gerutu Nami.

"Hua Robinnn-ku... Hua Nami-san aku juga mau kita seperti itu" rengek Sanji yang kemudian mendapatkan pukulan dari Nami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

_**Author's place..**_

_**Maaf ditutup dengan ending aneh, err saya termasuk shipper ZoRobin eh malah gak bisa buat fic buat mereka #mewek**_

_**Akhir kata...**_

_**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, saya menghargai waktu anda :)**_

_**And please respect me with your review or concrit, don't just silent :)**_


End file.
